


The Jack Zimmermann Toy

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Weekender [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Jack is a smitten kitten, Lardo and Shitty play matchmaker, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, a tiny bit of Lardo/Shitty lovin', what happened to the JLZ Oyo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Lardo finds the Jack Zimmermann toy in their hotel room and gives it to Shitty demanding action.  An extra scene fromWeekender.  Probably won't make a whole lot of sense unless you've readWeekender.





	The Jack Zimmermann Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconiarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconiarose/gifts).



> Draconiarose send me a note [via Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/): "So, reading the last chapter of Weekender made me sad for the little Jack Zimmerman doll that started it all, so I have this headcanon that Lardo came back to do a final sweep and saw the doll. She snagged it and gave it to Shitty and Shitty was about a week away from giving the doll to Jack and forcing him to do something when Jack called to say he was heading to Samwell."
> 
> Yes! I love that idea so much! Here's what I came up with.

Everyone was in the Lyft, Hausward bound, when Lardo realized she had left her sunglasses in the room.

“I know exactly where I put them,” she yelled as she ran back into the lobby.

“Hurry up!” Ransom said from the passenger seat, looking at Bitty staring silently out the car window behind him. “We need to get out of here!”

She ran to the door, thankful she still had her key card in her back pocket, and entered the room spotting her sunglasses sitting on the end table, and then she saw a small box on the couch.

Lardo plopped her sunglasses on top of her head and gingerly grabbed the box. It was a Jack Zimmermann toy.

“That jerk,” she said as she looked at it.

She shook her head then tossed it into the waste basket and ran out of the room. A few seconds later, she ran back in, pulled it out of the trash and removed it from the box.

Lardo held the toy in her hand and examined it momentarily before shoving it in her pocket and leaving the room.

**+**

The plume of smoke swirled around Lardo’s head and traveled upward dissipating in the air. She then handed the joint to Shitty.

“So, are you gonna give it to him?” Lardo asked as she pointed at the Jack Zimmermann toy currently sitting on Shitty’s abdomen.

“Every time I try to talk to that lug about Bitty, he shuts down. But fuck is he miserable. Shit, I hate seeing him like that.”

“Well he deserves to be miserable making Bitty suffer like that – but I hate seeing Bitty like that, so dude, try to talk to him again.”

Shitty sat up, and watched tiny Jack roll off his stomach and onto the grass. The sun was beginning to set, and a definite chill was starting to envelope them.

“You want to go inside? I think the lasagna should be done by now,” Shitty said as he offered Lardo his hand.

She picked up tiny Jack and said, “Sure, I could do with some sustenance right about now.”

Shitty leaned in to kiss Lardo, and she immediately placed a hand in front of him and said, “Will you try talking to him?”

“I promise, I will.”

Lardo smiled, a brief quick thing, and kissed Shitty. She pulled back and playfully yanked on his mustache with her index finger and thumb.

“Good,” she said as she placed the toy in Shitty’s hand.

**+++**

Jack and Bitty had been together now for almost three months, and the change in Jack had been astonishing.

Not only was he better on the ice, he felt his entire life was better. Jack called his parents often, he was training harder and faster, he went out with his team after games, he enjoyed the occasional (not-so-occasional) slice of pie, and he was in complete and utter love with his boyfriend.

One day after an all-staff meeting, Jack and Shitty met up for lunch.

“So, how’s the happiest fucker I know?” Shitty asked over his plate of chicken alfredo.

Jack blushed and said with a bright smile, “Happy.”

“Look at that face.”

“Fuck you, Shits.”

“Haha!” Shitty said pointing his fork at Jack.

Jack shrugged and dug into his pork loin.

“So, I have something for you. A token of love, if you will.”

“Sorry, Shitty – I’m already spoken for.”

“I know, and I am eternally heartbroken about it. Here,” Shitty said as he placed the toy next to Jack’s glass of water.

Jack stared at it silently, then said, “How? Where did you… oh.”

“Now, don’t go getting all melancholy and dramatic on my ass, Jackabelle. Just take it and give it to Bitty – I’m sure he’ll love it this time. Hell, you can give it to him when you propose.”

Jack shook his head and said, “Oh, I don’t want anything taking attention away from the ring—” then immediately stopped talking.

“Jack Zimmermann, YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKER!” Shitty yelled. “Are you shitting me?”

Jack said, “I— shit! Just forget I said anything!”

“You already have a ring? Jesus fuck, Jack! You really are 110%!”

“Shitty!”

“Holy motherfucking shit, Jack,” Shitty said laughing as he pounded his fist on the table.

“SHITTY!”

“Fine,” Shitty said as he pantomimed zipping his lips. “I am done.”

Jack cleared his throat and took a sip of water. He then grabbed the toy and put it in his shirt pocket.

“Jack,” Shitty said softly.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Fuck you.”

Shitty barked out a full body laugh and continued to eat his pasta.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt and idea [Draconiarose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconiarose/pseuds/Draconiarose). <333 Thanks to Ngozi for creating the awesome characters.
> 
> I'm always open to [OMGCP prompts](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/ask), too. <3
> 
> There's still the epilogue to come! ;)


End file.
